


Astounding Gold Eyes

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year hinata and kageyama, A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kageyama, Holding Hands, Kissing, Literally they just argue about who is gonna top lol, M/M, Making Out, Scared Hinata, Smut, Sub Hinata, Top Kageyama Tobio, a little dirty talk, dom Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: "I bought a lot of lube," Kageyama explained, "So that it won't hurt you."Hinata suddenly paused, eyes scrunching in puzzlement. "Wait a minute.""What?""Who say /I'm/ going to be on bottom?"Kageyama blinked at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"OR Kageyama and Hinata argue about who is going to top their first time being intimate.





	Astounding Gold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts).



> Dedicated to @The_Bookworm! Thanks for the idea! I hope you enjoy this work!
> 
> Also, I have not yet edited this work. Please excuse any typos.

He could see the beautiful crest of the other's boys face, the gentle smirk that rose upon his lips as they stared up at the sky that sunny day. His eyes were the most astounding gold and the sun radiating down on the allowed him gentle white specks that danced over his eyes. Kageyama got a chill of euphoria just staring at his boyfriend. The shorter and much smaller man was definitely not his type at all at first glance; he didn't even know he was bisexual until he met Hinata. But now that they were together, Kageyama knew that there was nothing else in the world he wanted more, that he loved more than Hinata Shouyou.

"Ah!" the smaller boy said, raising his tiny hand to point at a cloud in the sky, "That one kind of looks like a volleyball!"

"Dumbass," Kageyama breathed, "So far, every cloud you've pointed to has looked 'like a volleyball.'"

"That's not true, stupid Kageyama!" teased Hinata, "Remember I said earlier that I thought one looked like a meat bun?"

He was right. Kageyama had forgotten that Hinata had pointed out a "meat bun" shaped cloud earlier in the day.

Kageyama stared at his boyfriend once again, mesmerized by the way Hinata's hair swayed gently in the cooling wind. He sat up a little more on the hot grass, sitting fully up and pulling his hands in his lap from where they had been supporting his weight behind him.

"Do any of them look like me?" asked Kageyama tentatively, biting on his bottom lip.

Hinata pondered the question, allowed it to dance around in his head. "Hm," he said a moment later, squinting his eyes to look at the bright sun, searching. Finally, his eyes widened and he thrust his pointer finger out again, giggling, "Yeah! That one looks like you!"

"How?" asked Kageyama.

"Well, see the bottom bit? That's the can. And all of the cloud on top of that is trash."

Kageyama responded by shoving his smaller boyfriend to the ground, who, at the moment, was in the midst of a giggle session.

"Dumbass," Kageyama insulted again. It was a nickname that had stuck with them since they'd met. 

Hinata smiled, scooting closer to Kageyama. The taller boy reacted by placing his right hand on top of Hinata's left one which was resting atop the grass. The shorter boy gave him a tiny smile before resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. Kageyama felt something deep in his chest give a pounce.

The orange-haired boy reached beside him to clutch their volleyball close to his side, which was currently rolling away. Hinata had owned that very ball since he was in middle school, so it was wearing down from use. At that though, Hinata grinned and picked up the volleyball to rest it in his lap.

"Hey, 'Yama," he said softly, "Remember when we were first years and we would practice every day after school?"

Kageyama adjusted his head that rested on top of Hinata's a bit before answering, "I remember. We still practice often, though."

"Yeah, but," Hinata sighed and he sat up a bit, "Now we only practice like, four times a week. We haven't practiced every day together since last year..."

Kageyama recalled the year before when they were second years. He thought about what Hinata had mentioned and responded by saying, "Dummy. We play every day at school with the rest of the team. And we play on the weekends."

"I guess..." muttered Hinata, "But..."

"'But' what?"

"But!" Hinata said again, "But... I... liked playing with you... every day..." he softened his tone for the last few bits but Kageyama heard him just the same.

Instead of answering, Kageyama leaned away from the boy a little. Hinata took his head off of his shoulder to look at him, eyes wide with worry. Kageyama smirked a very, very small smile and leaned in to kiss him. Hinata sighed into their shared kiss, tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes. Their moment was short and sweet but it made no difference to either of them. Kageyama pulled away to knock their foreheads together.

"Dumbass..." Kageyama laughed, "Idiot."

Hinata smiled a little.

"Then... let's practice during lunch from now on. Even if it's just five minutes."

Kageyama kissed his nose at the suggestion and said, "Yeah. I'd like that."

The sat there together for a while longer, sharing kisses and pointing out clouds in the sky. The grass was comfortable beneath them as they sat. Kageyama closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that swept over them. Nothing could ruin that moment.

Until Kageyama sort of ruined it.

The two were feeling sleepy so Kageyama agreed to walk his boyfriend home. They spent the entire duration of it holding hands and bumping arms.

"Hey..." Kageyama said suddenly, clearing his throat, "Um... I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

A million terrible thoughts swirled into Hinata's mind just then, but he brushed them away. "What is it?"

Kageyama gulped, "Well... we... we've been dating for... some time now--"

"Yeah, like two and a half years now. What about it?"

The raven-haired boy took several deep breaths and clutched onto his boyfriend's hand tighter. Hinata noticed.

"What is it, 'Yama?" the smaller of the two asked softly and Kageyama felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Um, well... I was wondering..." Kageyama took another breath, "Do you wanna have sex with me?"

Kageyama mentally face-palmed. He had planned how he was going to talk to Hinata about them being intimate for weeks now, and /that's/ how he decided to deliver the punch?

Just as he was about to lay on the concrete and die right there, Hinata stopped walked and looked up at his boyfriend, thinking.

"U-Um," Hinata stuttered. He felt his ears turn bright red. "D-Do you-ou w-want to d-do that?"

Kageyama bit his lip. "... Yeah."

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut. "S-Sorry... I wasn't expecting you to ask that."

Kageyama took Hinata's other hand in his own, holding them gently. "We don't have to--"

"I want to!"

The raven-haired boy felt his eyeball's leave his sockets. "You do?"

Hinata smiled, no longer feeling embarrassed. "Yeah... I've been thinking about it, too. I just didn't expect you to ask it... quite like that. I just thought... I don't know, it'd happen naturally--"

"Sorry," apologized Kageyama, "But... I don't know. I want to, Hinata. I want to... be intimate... with you."

The way the taller man said it made Hinata turn beet red again. He leaned up on his tip toes toward Kageyama and his boyfriend understood, leaning down to connect their lips again. He slithered his hands down around Hinata's waist and Hinata wrapped his arms around his much taller boyfriend.

When they parted, Hinata bit his lip. "When?"

"Now," Kageyama breathed out immediately and he wanted to slap himself. He didn't mean to be so forward, but he knew his parents weren't home and the way Hinata had just kissed him made him want more. He could already feel a spark pooling in his stomach.

"Right now?" Hinata asked, bewildered. But then he thought about it and smiled. "Okay."

"Sorry, I guess that was pretty forwar-- what?"

"Let's do it, Kageyama," said Hinata innocently. Kageyama flushed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his house without another word.

When they were at Kageyama's house, the taller of the two ran upstairs to tidy up his bedroom while Hinata called his mother and told her he'd be staying the night at his boyfriend's house. Kageyama quickly made his bed and stuffed his unfinished homework under his bed. He straightened out his rug and swept some crumbs off of his bedside table. He fluffed his pillows to make sure they were comfortable and closed the blinds in his room. He kept the light off.

Kageyama heard Hinata knock on his bedroom door softly and, for some reason, Kageyama fixed his hair quickly before telling him to enter. Hinata walked in slowly and shut the door behind him. 

For a long time, the two of them simply stood on opposite sides of the room and stared at one another. Hinata made the first move, walking slowly toward his boyfriend. Kageyama welcomed him with open arms, unsure, and the two shared a gentle hug. Hinata buried his face in his boyfriend's chest and Kageyama held him tight in his arms.

Finally, Kageyama took him by the shoulders, stared down at him with a blank expression and then leaned down to peck his lips once. He was beyond nervous and he could feel that Hinata was thinking just the same. 

The taller boy gently pushed Hinata down on the bed and then crawled on top of him, simply looming over at him for a moment. He ran a hand through Hinata's hair, staring into his eyes and looking for any signs on uncertainty. Kageyama smiled very small at him to reassure him he was safe, and when Hinata smiled back he knew it was okay to continue. He leaned down again and continued their kiss from earlier with the same gentle longing it held. Hinata raised up his hands to hesitantly rest on Kageyama's shoulders, gripping lightly.

Kageyama absolutely love kissing Hinata. The other boy's lips were astoundingly soft and plump. They were always wet, but it was a nice wetness. He loved the sounds when they held a particularly long kiss and he loved the way Hinata was press into him harder when he wanted more. However, more than anything, Kageyama loved it when Hinata held onto his cheek when they kissed because sometimes Hinata would subconsciously begin to scratch his hairline and it felt remarkably good.

Hinata whimpered a little when Kageyama pressed a little harder into him and began to open his mouth wider. Hinata knew all too well what that meant and he carefully opened his mouth so that Kageyama could worm his tongue into his own, brushing softly over it and the roof of his mouth. 

However, in that moment Kageyama did something that he hadn't done before, or something that he didn't recognize. Kageyama tilted his head further and shoved his tongue in impossibly deeper, so deep that he almost stimulated his gag reflex. Hinata didn't even know such a thing was possible, but it tickled and Hinata pulled away a little until Kageyama pulled his tongue out and Hinata whined his name against his lips.

Kageyama pecked at him once more and then pulled away completely. The two took the time to catch their breath. Kageyama began to pet his hair again and Hinata did the same, scratching his sweet spot that Hinata didn't even know about. Kageyama almost purred.

"I bought a lot of lube," Kageyama explained, "So that it won't hurt you."

Hinata suddenly paused, eyes scrunching in puzzlement. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Who say _I'm_ going to be on bottom?"

Kageyama blinked at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

Hinata sat up, crossing his arms. "No way, I'm not bottoming!"

"The hell you aren't!" Kageyama argued, "I... I've been researching it for weeks so that it will feel good for you and that I won't hurt you!"

"No!" barked Hinata, "I... I don't wanna be on the bottom! Besides, I'm older so I'm allowed to pick what I wanna do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "There is no way in hell I will ever let you top me."

"Then I guess we aren't having sex!"

Kageyama crossed his arms and the two sat there momentarily giving each other death glares. It seemed that neither of them would budge. But Kageyama would absolutely not let up. There was no way he was about to let Hinata stick his little peewee dick inside of him.

So, when Hinata turned around in rage, Kageyama made his move. He pounced back on top of the smaller boy, taking him by surprise.

"What're you--" Hinata started but Kageyama shushed him by sitting on his hips, crushing him. "Let me up!"

"No," said Kageyama firmly, and then he began to lift Hinata's shirt off of his head.

"Kage--"

"Shut up."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and twisted his face up. "Hey--"

Kageyama gave him a look and Hinata snapped his mouth shut. The taller boy quickly threw the smaller boy's shirt to the side and felt over his bare chest, immediately flicking at his nipples. He remembered reading that some men found pleasure in having their nipples fondled with, and he quickly began to realize that Hinata was one of these people. Hinata stopped talking and let out a gasp when Kageyama thumbed over them. Hinata felt himself go pink.

Kageyama continued to handle him, testing the waters by flicking at one of Hinata's now perky buds. Hinata let out a stifled groan, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. Kageyama smirked.

"See?" he teased, "You like being handled, don't you?"

Hinata was embarrassingly red at the comment and he snapped his eyes open to look at Kageyama before he angrily began beating at his chest. 

"No I don't!" he squealed, "Let me up, stupid Kageyama!"

Kageyama surged forward again and squeezed hard at one of his nipples. Hinata froze and widened his eyes. Kageyama threw his shoulders back on the bed and leaned down quickly, attaching his mouth around one of the nipples and sucking at it hard. Hinata groaned and clapped a hand over his mouth and Kageyama began rolling to bud around on his tongue. He used his other hand to pinch and flick at the other nipple on Hinata's chest.

After he stopped struggling, Kageyama pulled back and lifted his hips a bit so that he could begin unbuttoning Hinata's jeans. He distracted Hinata by pulling and rolling one of Hinata's nipples between his fingers while he busied himself by blindly pushing down Hinata's jeans. It seemed to work, because Hinata was too busy trying to stifle his groans and squeezing his eyes shut to notice Kageyama struggle with taking off his clothes with one hand.

It took several moments, but eventually Kageyama managed to remove Hinata's pants completely. He panted a little hard, taking a break to feel over Hinata's skin before Hinata gasped out quietly,

"'Y-Yama," he whispered, "Please... I don't... wanna be the only one..."

Kageyama understood and raised his shirt over his head, throwing the material off to the side so that his boyfriend didn't feel self-conscious about being the only one nude. He got off the bed and took off his jeans quickly before settling back on the bed with his boyfriend, who was now sitting up, embarrassed.

The taller setter took the smaller boy's face in his hands to kiss his lips again softly. Hinata obliged and pecked him back sweetly. They pulled apart and Kageyama grabbed some lube from his hiding spot under his bedside table. Hinata immediately reacted negatively.

"Don't you dare think about using that on me!" he snapped and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Am I gonna have to pin you down again?"

"Try me!" Hinata shouted but he instantly recoiled when Kageyama shoved him down and turned him around so he was face-first in the bed. Hinata squirmed under him and Kageyama tried not to laugh at his boyfriend's obvious weakness against him. Kageyama sat on his back and watched his legs kick. He quickly pulled his boxers down his legs (which was a struggle because Hinata would not hold still) and turned around so that he was sitting on the back of his legs. Kageyama quickly lubed up his fingers and ghosted them around Hinata's bare ass before Hinata gasped.

"Wait!" he cried and the fear was evident in his tone, "Wait, Kageyama, please, wait!"

Kageyama stopped immediately and stared down at Hinata's back.

"'Yama," Hinata whimpered, "Please don't... I'm scared."

Kageyama wiped his lubed-up fingers on his boxers before getting off of his boyfriend to lay beside him. He immediately took a very naked Hinata in his arms and felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the boy trembling. 

"Kageyama, I'm sorry--"

"Don't be," Kageyama muttered into his hair, "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hinata buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. "I'm... I'm really scared. I... I want to do this with with you, Kageyama. I really do. But... I don't know."

Kageyama nuzzled into the boy's hair. "I'd never hurt you," he whispered, "I swear on my life, I'll never hurt you."

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm afraid of it hurting."

"I've done a lot of studying," Kageyama said and then added, "And you know me, I am not at all big on studying anything."

Hinata smiled a little and Kageyama continued, "I've... I've done all of the research I can. I absolutely promise not to hurt you. I... I can't guarantee there won't be a little sting, but I'll make you feel good. I want to make you feel good, Hinata."

The ginger sighed, "I know... I know, but... I'm still just a little... I don't know." He gulped and clung on harder, "I'm... I've never done this with anyone before."

"I know that."

Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes. "You... Have you done it with anyone, 'Yama?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots of people."

Hinata widened his eyes and Kageyama snorted. 

"I'm kidding, dumbass. Of course I've never done it with anyone." 

His boyfriend responded by hitting him hard on the head. 

Kageyama smiled. "You're my first, too, Hinata. I want it to be you." Hinata sniffed a little and hugged his boyfriend closer. The taller man held him close and waited patiently for Hinata to respond. It took several silent moments before Hinata murmured,

"Okay... do it."

He didn't have to wait twice. Kageyama quickly pecked Hinata's head and then sat up, grabbing the lube. Hinata remained on his stomach, burying his face in the sheets. Kageyama cleared his throat.

"It'd be easier if you were lying on your back."

Hinata clenched his eyes shut. "... 'm embarrassed."

Kageyama understood, smiling softly. He quickly stood up and finally removed his final article of clothing. Hinata watched him do it and his eyes widened as he watched Kageyama's cock spring free. 

It's not like they'd never done anything sexual before, but normally the two simply humped each other through their boxers or palmed one another. Hinata had never seen Kageyama's impressive length before-- not when it was hard, anyway. He licked his lips and then realized what he'd done, burrowing his face in the sheets. Kageyama smirked and then sat on the bed in front of Hinata before slowly flipping him around.

Kageyama gulped when he saw Hinata's cock bob in front of him. It was already bubbling with precum at the tip. Kageyama mocked Hinata to make him feel better and licked his lips at the sight. Hinata blushed.

Gently, Kageyama spread Hinata's legs apart, exposing him further. Hinata was completely red the entire time, blush extremely apparent.

Spreading the lube across his finger a second time, Kageyama felt around for Hinata's hole and began circling around it. Hinata whimpered.

"Are you... are you ready, babe?" Kageyama asked and Hinata nearly squealed at the nickname.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm ready." Kageyama was about to enter him when Hinata squeaked, "Wait!"

Kageyama paused his movements and Hinata hesitantly said, "Go... go slow, okay?"

"Of course," Kageyama immediately responded and then he stuck half of his pointer finger inside of Hinata. The other boy squirmed a little and closed his eyes in humiliation.

"Is it okay?" Kageyama asked cautiously and Hinata covered his eyes with his arm. The taller boy scoffed and pulled his arm away. Hinata looked at him, eyes watery and cheeks hot.

"It... it feels weird," he announced, "But it's okay."

Kageyama bit his lip again and then pushed a little more in, slowly inching until he finger was completely inside. Hinata squeaked out.

"Okay?" Kageyama asked and Hinata whined. 

"It's kind of uncomfortable," Hinata told him, "B-But I'll live. Just give me a minute."

The setter nodded in agreement, pausing as he waited for Hinata to adjust to his finger. It took a few minutes but Kageyama didn't mind waiting. He knew that Hinata was scared and he was more than willing to give him all the time he needed.

Cautiously, Kageyama leaned his free hand forward and began to rub over Hinata's right nipple again. Hinata gasped, opening his eyes and watching as Kageyama rolled the bud between his fingers. At the same time that Kageyama pushed his finger backward on it, he carefully pulled his finger out a bit. He rolled the nipple upward and, in sync, pumped his finger back inside slowly. Hinata hiccuped and let out a long whine. 

Slowly, Kageyama began to finger his boyfriend and he pinched and played with his nipples. The other boy choked out and cried at the pleasure he was suddenly feeling, kept still to feel as Kageyama quietly shoved a finger in and out of him.

Within a sec, Hinata began to softly moan and whimper at the feeling of his hole being stretched open. Kageyama sped up his movements little by little until he was quickly pumping it in and out of his hole. Hinata was feeling incredibly good, feeling a sensation he had certainly never felt before. It took him a moment to realize it, but Kageyama had then added a second finger inside of him. He noticed when Kageyama slowed his movements and began thrusting his fingers inside softly. He felt a slight burn around his hole, but it was nothing Hinata couldn't handle.

Without even realizing, Hinata began to rock his hips back on the fingers, crying out a little louder every time Kageyama thrust sharply inside.

"Kageyama," Hinata hiccuped, "Oh!"

Kageyama began to pump them faster, pushing harder inside and watching as Hinata began to squirm. He was still rolling his nipple in between his fingers, watching as Hinata cried a little louder when he tugged on it. The sight and sounds the boy was emitting was incredibly hot and Kageyama subconsciously added a third finger, only realizing when Hinata stilled and widened his eyes.

He mentally cursed himself, pausing his thrusts and moved his fingers inside to scissor him. Hinata bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. Kageyama continued to merely open him up for several minutes until he couldn't wait any longer and began to thrust three fingers inside of the smaller boy.

Hinata whined, opening his mouth and full on moaning at the new sensation of being fingered. Kageyama was brushing and thrusting in him in all the right ways. He'd never felt anything quite like the joy of having fingers inside of him over Kageyama towering over him with such love and such adoration and concentration. It made his heart swell up and he felt as though he might cry.

But after several long minutes, Kageyama could not hold back. The lewd expression of Hinata's face and the desire he'd already had beforehand and the way Hinata was thrusting back on his fingers was too much for him. He pulled them all out and Hinata panted out, looking down. Kageyama bit his lip.

"Are... are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Hinata and the other boy smiled softly.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I want to do this... with you, Kageyama."

Kageyama felt his heart give a hard throb and he quickly reached into his bedside table for a condom. He did not hesitate in ripping it open and clumsily putting it on. He'd never worn a condom in his life, so the feeling of the lubed up plastic felt a little strange on his cock. He added a lot of extra lube to it for good measure and grabbed a pillow to place underneath Hinata's hips.

"Are you comfortable?" Kageyama asked and Hinata nodded, bracing himself. Kageyama spread his legs impossibly wider, resting the folds of Hinata's knees onto his thighs before pressing closer, grabbing at his cock and taking some deep breaths. He pointed the tip at Hinata's virginal hole and allowed the situation taking place to wrap around his brain, the fact that he was about to have sex with Hinata for the first time, about to lose his virginity and steal Hinata's all at once. It was enough for him to groan and surge forward slowly, dangerously sinking the tip of his cock into Hinata's hole.

Hinata cried out a little. He'd just had fingers inside of him, but the width of three of them inside of him was still not quite the width that Kageyama's cock was. Kageyama immediately paused at the sound, closing his eyes and feeling the way Hinata squeezed around him.

"Shit," he whispered lowly and Hinata whimpered. Kageyama stuck a little more in, just a half inch, and Hinata gulped. So far, it felt okay. It was a little awkward having something foreign inside of him and the stretch burned him a bit, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. For some time, as Kageyama inched further inside of him, he thought he might be able to enjoy himself with no pain.

That is, until Kageyama stuck his cock halfway inside of him and Hinata suddenly felt it, a pang of pain from the stretch of his hole allowing something new to invade him. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a cry of pain and snapped his eyes shut so that Kageyama would not see them water.

But Kageyama was no idiot and figured out immediately that he was hurting his boyfriend. He felt guilt curse his chest and he quickly leaned over Hinata and began to kiss over his face.

"I know," he whispered, "I know it hurts. It'll feel good soon, I promise you."

"Mm," Hinata said behind his hand and Kageyama moved it away to peck his lips.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kageyama, "You're... you're doing good," he added. He remembered reading that it was good to praise the other and so he continued, "You're doing so well. Fuck... you... you feel amazing."

Hinata opened his eyes and raised a shaky hand to rest on Kageyama's cheek. The other boy kissed him hard, flicked his nipples, rubbed at his sides, anything to distract the boy from what he was about to do next. And it worked for a split second, Hinata was too busy kissing his boyfriend's lips and moaning into his mouth from the pleasure of having his nipples teased to notice that his boyfriend was inching further and further inside him. But the distraction didn't last long, and right as Kageyama seated himself fully inside of him, gave a final push that left him completely inside of his boyfriend, Hinata pulled away to cry out in pain. He could not hold the noise any longer. Kageyama felt his throat close up in guilt.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama repeated, "I'm sorry, Hinata. You're doing so well. Shit... you took all of me inside you. You're incredible."

Hinata felt a hot tear run down his cheek. He cursed himself for crying, did not want to look so weak in front of Kageyama. He wasn't even afraid anymore, knew that his boyfriend would make him feel incredibly good, but his body got the best of him and he cried a little, anyway.

Kageyama rubbed over his hair and pecked at his lips. He rubbed circles in his hips and kissed at his neck. Kageyama groaned suddenly.

"Hinata... tight..."

Hinata licked his lips and turned his head to peck his boyfriend on his temple.

"I love you."

Kageyama raised his head to stare into Hinata's eyes. He thumbed Hinata's cheek and stared at him for a moment before he gave his response.

"I love you, too, Hinata. More than anything."

Hinata leaned up and Kageyama closed the gap and kissed him softly. It was not rushed but rather slow and intimate, filled with the love they felt for each other. Hinata smiled into it and pulled away, grinning as he looked deep into his eyes. Kageyama recognized the signal and slowly began to move inside of him.

The orange-haired boy was not prepared at all for what happened next. He felt himself gasp and moan as Kageyama pushed inside and the two froze for a moment. Kageyama quickly regained himself, however, and began to thrust slowly, pumping in and out. Hinata whimpered, closing his eyes gently and gripping Kageyama's shoulders.

"Is... is this okay?" Kageyama asked, voice full of worry. Hinata nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes, do it again!"

Kageyama quickly began thrusting in again, groaning lowly. Hinata whined out and Kageyama picked up his pace a bit, shoving his cock inside of Hinata a little faster. The other boy moaned out as something inside of him changed. If there were any doubts he'd had inside of him they all vanished as Kageyama began a steady pace, rocking inside of him. 

Things changed and the two began frantically clawing at each other. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama's middle and locked his ankles as though he was in fear that Kageyama would pull his pulsing cock out of him. Kageyama began to pant hard, slapping a little against his much smaller boyfriend. He could already make out the sweat that was beginning to form on the older one's hairline and he surged forward without thinking to kiss and lick at it. Astonished, Hinata didn't even stop him because the both of them were too caught up in the moment to think properly.

"'Yama!" cried Hinata, "Ah!"

"Is it good?" growled Kageyama, but he wasn't really asking because he was concerned. He knew that Hinata was feeling good. But something possessive, almost animalistic inside of him took over and he began humping into Hinata harder, balls slapping harshly against Hinata's ass as he sped up. Hinata whined.

"Yes, yes!" he answered, "Yes, don't s-stop, Kageyama, f-feels good!"

Kageyama leaned up a little and gripped at the other boys hips, thrusting harder and spreading the boy's legs so he could pound impossibly deeper inside of him. His cock was feeling incredibly tight in the other boy and at that moment he couldn't believe that it had taken the two of them so long to have sex when it felt /so good/.

"Uh, fuck--" moaned Kageyama and he threw his head back and thrust in even harder. Hinata squealed beneath him and without even thinking he raised a hand to play with his own nipple. Kageyama noticed and groaned. He watched as Hinata imitated him, pinching the bud in between two fingers and pulling at it. He stuck his tongue out in an imitation of Kageyama licking at him and Kageyama shoved his cock in him deeper at the sensation of watching Hinata get himself off.

"Fuck... that's so hot," the taller boy groaned, "You're so fucking hot, Hinata."

"Y-Yeah," Hinata whimpered, "Oh fuck!"

Kageyama changed angles, positioning his throbbing cock in a new direction and Hinata screamed. But Kageyama knew this time that it was a good scream and he smirked knowingly, increasing his pace to the max and abusing Hinata's prostate. The other boy arched his back off the bed, crying out and gripping at the bed sheets. Kageyama did not let up his unstoppable thrusting, continued to fuck into Hinata and feel the sweet sensations of having the boy quake beneath him.

At that moment, as he felt Hinata unconsciously thrust his hips back down against him, Kageyama felt a very familiar heat in his navel. But it felt somewhat different somehow. But as he felt his orgasm coming, he gripped Hinata's hips harder, clawing at his skin and marking him up with his nails. Hinata was a wailing mess beneath him, thrashing about in pure pleasure.

"'Yama!" he shouted, "Kageyama, I c-can't!"

"Yes!" Kageyama barked out, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing himself over Hinata, holding himself up with one hand and interlocking their fingers in the other. "Come on, baby, cum for me."

Hinata wailed out again, shoving his hips back down and desperately trying to release the tightness that was rising inside of him. It was closer than ever, right on the brink of sweet release. 

"Fuck, cum for me, Hinata. Cum all over yourself, shit--"

Hinata released another loud howl and Kageyama gave a sharp thrust into his prostate and then he was gone. He felt the tightness inside release itself and then he was soiling himself as hot white cum shot out of the tip of his cock and pooled all over his stomach in strings. It took a few moments for him to stop screaming at the bliss of his orgasm and for him to stop shooting out the hot spunk.

The sight of Hinata's lewd face, cheeks bright pink as he screamed his name and his belly coated in his own fluids churned Kageyama's insides and then he was cumming deep inside the condom as he gave a few more thrusts into Hinata. He pounded into him through both of their orgasms, groaning out and shaking with pleasure.

With a wet squelch, Kageyama pulled out. Hinata whimpered at the feeling and the sound of it and stretched his legs out from where they'd been cramped up. Kageyama tied the condom and wrapped it in a tissue before throwing it in the trash. Immediately, he started taking care of Hinata by using tissues to wipe his sperm off of his stomach and catch some dripping lube out of his stretched out hole. The taller boy threw the tissue away and threw himself beside Hinata with a loud groan.

The two panted heavily for several minutes, coming down from their highs. Finally, Kageyama scooped Hinata in his arms and began kissing him in any place he could reach, on his cheeks and leaving traces in his hair and on his ears, nose and on his lips. He whispered nothing but praise to him, nuzzling his nose into him and telling him how well he did and how incredible he was and how much he loved him.

"I love you, too," responded Hinata weakly. He was feeling fucked out and exhausted as beads of sweat slid down his forehead.

"You're... really something else," Kageyama said with a small grin, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... that. And for being with me in general."

Hinata snorted lowly and drew himself closer to his favorite setter. "You don't have to thank me for something like that, stupid."

Kageyama took a deep breath and sighed out. "Still... I'm so glad I met you, Hinata. You mean the world to me, truly."

The orange-haired middle blocker nuzzled into him once again, closing his eyes. "That... was good."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do," Hinata smiled gently, "I'm glad we did it. Did... did you feel good, too?"

"Fuck yeah," responded Kageyama immediately and Hinata laughed cutely.

"Good... I'm glad."

Kageyama kissed the top of his head, yawning and feeling sleepy. He closed his eyes along with Hinata and the two sat on top of Kageyama's bed quietly for a long while, attempting to fall asleep. Hinata allowed himself to simply feel Kageyama breathe slowly for a bit and smiled as he listened to the other boy's heart beat.

"Fuck, that felt /really/ good," Kageyama burst out suddenly and he felt his boyfriend shake with laughter.

"Yeah, it did," Hinata agreed, "Let's do it again."

"Right now?!" Kageyama asked hopefully. Hinata clicked his tongue.

"No! I'm too sore." Hinata rolled his eyes, "You horny shit..."

"I mean, sex is probably the only reason I'll have for dating you now."

Hinata gave him another hard slap on the chest.


End file.
